The Prince of Posedian
by MagicalPhoenix12
Summary: Mystel always thought of himself as a common villager, but hardly did he know what he truly was.
1. The First Victim

**Alright, so I've worked on this for more than a year, and I have actually got most of the story typed and saved( can't believe that I actually did it), I just need to add a little and do some finishing before updating. This started out as Mystel's backstory for my backstory fic, but it grew way too long. And I enjoyed writing it. Sincerely hoping that you enjoy it just as much, here I begin...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THE FIRST VICTIM**

Down in the lush valleys of Sumatra, lived a humble populace. Youthful women and hardworking men bustled through the fields when the kids would be loitering around the villages, finding immense satisfaction in being a headache to the few rich merchants in the village. Most women worked in the rice fields, and one of them was Lin. Lin was a beautiful young lady with black hair in her late twenties. Lin had a son, whom they called Mystel. Mystel often served as a surprise to the tourists( who were the customers of Mystel's father, a tour guide). In the whole valley, only one person had blonde hair- Mystel. Then he could do feats even masters of Gymnastics would raise their eyebrows at. There was a huge wooden tower in the village, said to be the base for some construction the local authorities had planned but abandoned before completion. Mystel and his gang had made it a habit to climb to the top and watch the sundown every day. They tried to make it a habit to see the sunrise, but waking up so early was a nuisance. So when it came to coming down, Mystel would do some arduous stunt while others could only gape.

This was Mystel's talent number 1. No one taught him these things, he just had it in him. Surprisingly enough his mother had little opposition to these stunts, but every other mother in the area was horrified at the idea of their kids jumping from the tower.

Another talent he possessed was stealing things. Not money and gold, but things which childish minds value- mangoes, honey, buttered bread and the candies from the lean shopkeeper. This kept Mystel's gang satiated, and gave Mystel the royalty among the village kids.

His father was super strong, not only for Mystel but for everyone. It was hard to believe that a normal tour guide could effectively fight away beasts when the squandered into the settlement. Mystel's father was multitalented as well. He told Mystel lots of stories at dinner time.

"Time for a story!" Mystel exclaimed as soon as he saw his father in the shed from a distance. He left his Mother's hand and ran playfully into his father's steely arms.

"Looks like no one cares for mother" came Lin's voice as she entered with a false puffed-up face.

Mystel would only giggle, and contagiously the whole family would laugh.

Lin lit the fire in one corner of the shed, as people in rural areas have kitchens in open to ensure that the cook doesn't die from suffocation. The ingredients went into the boiling water and Mystel's father asked for Mystel's choice.

"A story about Homeland!"

For a second Lin's and her husband's heart stopped.

I forgot to tell you, but you might have guessed that this family didn't belong there. They came from somewhere in China, where there were forests and huge open pastures and in distance were mountains that seemed to be always covered with snow. It snowed only in winter at their Homeland. For some reason, they left the place, which Mystel seriously wanted to know. But no one would tell him. Lin never wanted him to know about it, but someday it accidentally slipped from her tongue that they looked different and wore mystical amulets because they were from China. She tried to cover it up but the damage was done and that night both she and her husband had to tell something bout their Homeland to Mystel, who was utterly fascinated. But later on, he realized that they weren't very clear. In short, they didn't tell him anything other than the fact that it was a beautiful place with beautiful people, they knew many crafts, had even denser forests, far higher mountains and many annual festivals were celebrated with huge pomp and show.

So he made the demand today.

" But that's boring Mystel let me tell you about something else" tried his father but in vain.

"No Nah no! Homeland is interesting. Someone was telling me China is across the sea. And the sea is never boring."

"Oh but Mystel the sea is interesting. Homeland is not" Lin tried to explain as she left the broth boiling and sat beside him.

" Mom Homeland is very very interesting! Everyone knows their Grandparents and Aunts and Uncles. But I don't know anyone. Noni says she has three Grandfathers and I've met them all. But I don't even know the name of a single Grandfather. " tears were there in those sapphire orbs.

Lin could do but stare helplessly at her nine-year-old son. What should she do?

* * *

It was deep in the night. At a glance, you could see thousands of stars glimmer in the moonshine. Lin sat on a log holding Lee's hand. Mystel had fallen asleep hours ago after a lullaby.

"How long it will go on?" asked Lin in a tired voice.

"I simply don't know," answered Lee, gazing at the stars, maybe trying to make out some familiar constellations.

They looked at Mystel. Have they robbed him of his life?

They could only sigh. After all, escaping destiny wasn't easy.

* * *

The roots of trees hanging from the wall. Some illegible scriptures on the wall. Many small clay lamps were glowing, whose light created mystical patterns on the blood-stained walls. Bloodstains almost carpeted the entire room. Some old, some new. None knew how many met their fate in there.

In the centre was a pedestal. Three old men stood there. The grim look on their faces radiated a serious silence which kept the young boys and girls, no older than twelve, in the room quiet.

"Oh, Children! You all are well aware of the danger hanging over the human race. Evil never rests for long. It comes. It comes without warning.

Sometimes in the face of disease,

sometimes in the face of famine,

sometimes in the face of war,

and sometimes, in the form of Death."

The first old man completed his speech. No one moved. The young girls and boys seemed to be nervous about something else. All heads were down, silently praying for the test they had to give. The prettiest among the woman bore a look as serious as the old men. She was beautiful, but the resolve she stood with was intimidating.

The second old man began gruffly-

" Since humanity acknowledged the presence of the Supreme Power, Lord gave us the responsibility of finding the saviour whenever the evil takes over the world.

The Ultimate Prophecy warns us of the destruction man can't imagine, the power man can't wage, and time when a man can't live."

Dead silence hung over the place. The lamps now projected ghastly shadows over the walls.

"It is the foremost duty of the Bai Hu Clan to find the Hero and direct him to his purpose. The Prophecy tells of a human young in blood and brave in heart who has the power to tame the evil and save humanity. And only one of our flesh and blood can make the saviour realize his duty, his power and his potential."

"My daughters and sons, _Zhàndòu!_"( Fight!)

The little assembly took their unleashed their swords. None of them wore an armour, though a few of them had sword scars all over their body. All took positions in a circle. Three old men shouted-

_Ràng jiàn chōngtū！_(Let the swords clash!)

And the hell broke loose. All seven were fighting each other simultaneously. The girl we talked about earlier, whom I'll refer to as Nìmíng for now, stood in a defensive position, with her sword at before her, and feet ready for action. A heavily scarred boy( though his demeanour was of that of a Man) came straight at her, and Nìmíng engaged her sword with him. He was skilled, as he managed to mark a few cuts on her arms, but Nìmíng was from the highest family in the clan. She skillfully kept him busy, while someone from behind thrust his sword into his neck, thus killing him. Nìmíng didn't waste any time. Though this was her first time, he knew what these were like. As her opponent attacked, she swiftly strode to right, and by the time her opponent was running towards the, she turned glided her wrist anticlockwise, sending a cut right across his torso. He immediately whacked his sword onto her shoulder, which must have hurt, and she gritted her teeth in pain, glaring hatefully at him. They were all right. This battle could be won only with the valour to kill. If she wanted to live on, she must kill, or be killed. And pressing her to hurt left shoulder a bit, she jumped furiously at her opponent who backed in surprise and alarm. Just a moment ago she had looked so vulnerable. But he could see his end in her eyes. it was coming. All his opponents must have seen this look in his eyes before. Maybe he was never born to be the one. He had stopped even using his sword. Nìmíng's sword closed into his heart, and he died. At least he died like a warrior- stabbed in the heart.

Another boy, known as Zhang, was having extreme difficulty fighting two at once. He was receiving one blow after another. But stopping to inspect any of them meant an invitation for death. He ducked at a sword coming towards his eye and swung madly, which killed one of the two. The one who was alive jumped over his fallen comrade's body, and knowing he won't last in a straight fight with this lad, he looked around from the corner of his eyes and saw Nìmíng staring at the boy she just killed. Expecting her to be a better target he jumped at her, and Nìmíng raised her head in surprise, but before she could react, Zhang leapt twisting his body and gashed straight through the opponent's body splattering his face with blood all over. Nìmíng would have scowled but was much more fixated at the opponent dies. She couldn't take his eyes off the person dying at her feet. Zhang knocked her out of the fixation. Would he kill her now? Could Zhang...

But at the moment they turned around to a horrified voice. It was Naina, one of their childhood friends. she was never meant to be a warrior. She just wanted to be a good woman when she grew up. JUST WHY WAS SHE EVEN HERE?

But as destiny had it, she was born in the warrior class of their tribe. The ones who grew to adulthood were the ones who had all passed years of these battles.

Nìmíng's knew that these battles left only two survivors. By present circumstances, it mean.. it meant that one of them had to die. But who?

Her gaze went to Zhang, who was no older than her, yet he looked much more powerful. A day ago she couldn't have believed that Zhang was one of the most dangerous warriors, and even though he was only twelve, he was feared by many. Who lived and who died was in his hands. Only his.

But Zhang stood silent, leaning to one side supported by his sword. He wasn't killing any of them. He couldn't kill her. And to kill Naina was unthinkable for him. Could he draw his arms upon a girl who was never even meant to be here?

The three old men, otherwise known as the Guardians, knew that Zhang wasn't going to move. It went against his principles, and a true warrior like him could die for the sake of his principles. And to force him to cast aside his honour would be a sin for them.

So, in sort, it was time for Nurezanshi to act.

"Nurezanshi!"One of the Guardians called out.

Nìmíng turned her head, and her eyes met the Guardians'.

"Nurezanshi, and Naina, this battle shall continue between you two."

All three were surprised.

" And Zhang, you shall not interfere."

Zhang moved aside startled. Though he had been wishing for a solution, he certainly wasn't hoping for this. Nurezanshi's body froze. Her eyes scanned Naina. A girl of twelve was kneeling, her sword shaky in those tender trembling hands. Her horrified face, quivering lips painted an image of pity one couldn't simply ignore. Nurezanshi knew she couldn't kill her. She was her friend. Hadn't they promised to be present at each other's marriages?

"Kill me Nurezanshi, Kill me" Naina wailed, " I wasn't born to live. I am a disgrace. Kill me" Nina dropped her sword, and it's ring reverberated through the room.

Nurezanshi looked to the Guardians for pity, but all she found were the unforgiving eyes, ordering to kill. She looked into her grandfather's eyes, but all she saw was the stonehearted Guardian. Just why?

Nurezanshi slowly drew her sword to the front and with slow steps advanced towards Nina. Naina stood up and stepped back. Each step Nurezanshi took forward, Naina stepped back. Naina reached the end, and there she stood with her back against the wall. Nurezanshi stopped too, but everything was closing onto her, and an invisible force pushed her forward. Naina stood at an arm's length. Her eyes were locked with Naina's. Those eyes were full of fear, tinged with guilt. Tears made their way out, admitting their cowardice, and begging for an end. Closing her eyes, she stabbed Naina with a force she couldn't tame. Naina's scream never reached their ears.

"Swords down!" Three serious voices ordered.

The three old men began a sort of poem, and the two survivors of the battle stood in shock.

_When the time shall come,_

_the rage shall flow,_

_women shall starve and men shall die,_

_the destruction unknown, the peril unseen shall grow,_

_none knows what of us shall become,_

_but there's faith,_

_there will be good,_

_a hero shall arise by the grace of God,_

_to tame the untamed and destroyed the evil uncouth._

_Oh! Children pray to the heavens,_

_for the saviour ultimate,_

_for he shall be the future of our clan and the common man,_

_to save us all from the evil ultimate._

* * *

A twelve-year-old Mystel woke up with a start. Breathes were hysterical body drenched in sweat. What did he just saw? That girl... was she killing others? Who were those men? Why could he see them ...

That girl's face ran through his mind again and again. his head spun. That two... Zhang and Nurezanshi- they weren't the ones to mess with.

* * *

**Note: Mystel didn't grow overnight. It was a time skip.**

**I'll appreciate some feedback. Also if anyone is learning Piano, Japanese or French, I'll like to learn together.**


	2. The Giggles of Childhood

**Here's the second chapter, and a very warm thanks to Ma Chun Xia and The Droplets of Blue Rain. Both of you are my best friends. And to everyone else reading this, be safe, and keep on reading. You are in quarntine right now, so you have all time to read this fic. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Giggles of Childhood**

The sun was slowly disappearing below the mountains. A few children were staring at the sun from an old creeper covered tower. Though they all were dressed in old brownish clothes, one could easily tell a certain boy from others.

Now that certain boy stood up and announced- One who reaces the scarecrow first gets five mangoes!

And without a seconds delay, the boy was down in a dangerous somersault. Others were slowly coming down. Once in zeal they had tried to imitate the feat, and ended up in bed for two months. No one would evr want that again.

A distant voice announced-_Think like a sparrow, act like a hummingbird_

* * *

As you might have already imagined, Mystel had already started eating the big juicy mangoes. When the poor friends reached the place, two mangoes were gone, and a third one was almost finished.

"Hey Mystel!" The group had arrived, out of breath. "You cheated"

"I didn't"

"You do"

"Not my mistake that you all are so slow"

"We aren't slow!"

"You are!" and thus went down the stone of third mango.

Three pairs of eyes stared at it.

The massive yellow things were getting more tempting. Mangoes seemed to invite them. What if Mystel sits on a high horse all time? He has mangoes.

It didn't matter now that Mystel cheated, or called them slow. What mattered were the mangoes. They couldn't get such big ones. They were found in the landlord's garden. Only Mystel knew how to get some from under the fatman's nose.

The mango magic was done. Effects were quite visible. And dear Mystel," The three lads advances towards the mangoes "We know how big is your heart. You will never eat everything alone"

"And what if I can?"

"We know you can't. You are our king. Kind king Mystel! The greatest of all, the fastest of all!"

"Let me think" Mystel got into the act of pretending to be in deep thought.

But quite suddenly he saw something in distance and said"Alright! These are your mangoes" The mangoes were received with great joy but Mystel was being quick-" So here you take these, an..and I'm just coming... Okay? Bye."

And Mystel sped off faster than he ever had.

The other lads were left a little confused. What happened to Mystel? But nevermind. Who cares?

One mango was ripped open and just as they were about to eat, an angry and tired voice came shouting-" Ugly pests! Bloody theives! Who dared to steal my mangoes?!"

There was a quick realisation in the group of three. The action of running and devouring the mangoes in one go was sped up by the sight of a fat stick in the fat Gardener's hand. Probably the stick was the loyalest entity the Gardener ever met.

When the three reached a safer spot, the youngest of the three complained-You didn't gave me any!

Not our fault"

"All for that cunning Mystel"

* * *

The sun had given way to the Emperor of night. Thousands of stars could be seen at a glance. Mystel and his friends were home.

His mother managed to sort out the mango problem with a few sweets. Mystel always thought his mother was a genius in this respect. He never yet had a problem which his mother couldn't solve.

Sheseemed a little tpo intelligent to be an ordinary feild worker, as all others said, but she didn't pay any attention.

Every night, hisothwr would prepare a really selivious dinner of r9ce amd any vegetable she got her hands on and his father narrated tales to him ( primarily stories of people in distant lands and tales when a beautiful madien was rescued by a handsome young man with some help from the heavens. Mystel wondered if he would get the chance. How would his maiden look?

* * *

Nurezanshi dashed frward with full momentum towards her opponent as he did he same. The two clashed swords-first, pushing hard as the swrods threatened to cut through each other. For a moment Zhang lounged forward, almost over powering Nurezanshi, but Nurezanshi swayed rightwards, slipping outand with her sword slicing along his leg.

Zhang turned swiftly and his sword landed in her wrist, and Nurezanshi screamed quietly, and scolded him "Idiot this is a practice match. At least wait for the Battle."

"Oh sorry Nura" withdrawing his sword, he sat down beside her,inspecting the wound.

"C'mon that's not deep"

"Oh really?" with an evil grin she punched him on the jaw hard, and jumped back a few feet in defensive stance.

"Dear you shouldn't let your guard down so easily" She spke with an evil smirk.

"You bi***" He stood up nursing his jaw, "You'll suffer" And he ran after her, and she ran away .

Soon they were out of the open practice hall, which looked much like a greek temple.

Out in the sunshine she sprinted on the grass, with Zhang chasing her with his sword in full charge. A jutting rock got her tuble, and her grip came lose. But Zhang was nearing, and so she rolled forward standing up and began running again, leaving her swrod.

They ran and ran, over the the meadow and over the mountain, over the stream and through the temples. Occasionly she would stop to catch a breath, and he would rest lreaning on a tree. But soon she would run, and he would climb up trees to locate her. IF seen, he would charge madly after. That idiot had dropped her sword. So he had dutiflly carried it in his other hand. They must have done this for two hours at least, because they set out in the burning heat of the late afternoon sun, and when Nurezanshi reached a dead end, on the edge of a cliff, and Zang stopped, panting. They bith were too worn out to fight. He fell on his knees, pointing her sword at her" Girl, two swords are heavy to carry around you know"

And she smiled, looking into his eyes.

Hours later, one could see two young warriors, lying down on the grass, gosspining and staring at the starry sky.

"Hey don't you think it's getting late?"

"Yeah but i we return now we will be caught. Let's wait till everyone is asleep"

"Right. What do we eat now?"

And a finger pointed tot he fruit laden trees.

* * *

**I've never enjoyed writing a chapter more. I was about to end with just the fight scene, but I felt it won't portray their friendship. So, did you like it?**


End file.
